User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/We interrupt the Questions Series to bring you some announcements...
I'm going to be hosting both my Kingdom Hearts fanfic and my Invader Zim fanfic on here! 8D As a tribute to you guys, you WILL appear in the Kingdom Hearts one. (Sadly, not as important characters. You guys will all be living in Twilight Town) My ultimate crush (Brandon) and I are in the Kingdom Hearts one, and in the Invader Zim one the two of us and one of my besties (Brianna) appear in the story. Here's a sneak peek of both stories! Rated T for language, violence, murder, and certain references of *cough cough*... Invader Zim I gasped for breath as I glared up at Tak. She laughed maniacally, and said. "Even a pathetic human from this dimension couldn't beat me. Now stand aside Andie, and let me destroy this world." "I'll see you in Hell first." I managed to force out. "Irkens don't go to Hell." "Maybe you can come back and tell me if that's true." I told her with an evil grin, as I held up the destroyed remains of her Pak. Tak gasped, and felt on her back to see if it was true. She dropped to her knees, growing weaker and weaker, her last words were: "Fuck you stinking human." Before she died. I stood up, and let out a loud yell of victory. Then the ground came up to meet my face, and I blacked out... Kingdom Hearts "So what do you plan on doing after the big battle?" Brandon asked me. I looked over at him in confusion, and he added. "You know, because our world is destroyed." "The King promised me that I could stay on Disney Castle and join the Royal Guard. Donald said he was going to take Elisa and train her as his apprentice, so I guess I have our future all planned out." Andie told him. Brandon sighed, and said. "Andie, I'm not discouraging you from adopting Elisa, but there's no way you can take care of her alone." "I'll manage." Was Andie's curt reply. Geez, let a girl adopt a 6 year old and she gets all confident mother on you. Brandon put his hands on her shoulders, and said. "I'm not saying you can't manage, but you're going to need help. You can take care of Elisa, but who's going to take care of you?" "I can take care of myself." Andie said, her voice getting meaner. Brandon quickly realized he was going to have to change his tactics or he'd have a very angry Andie accusing him of being sexist. "I'm not saying you can't, but- ugh, will you just shut up and let me talk!" Surprisingly, Andie shut up, and Brandon took a stab at what he was trying to say... ---- I almost threw in a joke to tease Joe in the Kingdom Hearts fanfic, but I decided that might not be a smart idea. Give me some feedback! Man, that was quite a cliffhanger for the Kingdom Hearts one, huh? Category:Blog posts